User talk:Calua
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) The navigation has the link to the categories Female Characters and Male Characters, not Female and Male. KouHime (talk) 05:29, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Hey Calu! Where do you get the videos without the logo? Thanks! :) 21:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol. That website can come in handy. :) Yeah, I really like this series and I want the wiki to look its best! I hope that we can work together in the future. :D Btw, would you mind if I start working on the main page? :P 22:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Calu! :D I'll work my hardest, and support you! :) 22:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to tell you. When I joined the wiki I requested to adopt it, but I didn't see the one week rule thing. Also, I had no idea you put up a request. Lol, best of luck to you. :) 22:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, if anything, I think we would both be great admins! :) 22:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Calua! I just want to get permission before I change anything! You know how the name of Episode 8 is still unknown (English title) and that 'Opus 8' was put just temporary. I have a translation of that title and i thought it made sense so I thought the wikia should use it (it's translated as Hood of Silver Blaze) and this might hint something about Yogi and the Silver Hair. Thanks very much! Rubi1998 (talk) Hey Hey, Calua. I'm Wrath. Pleased to meet you. ^__^ I figured I'd have to find a reason to talk to you at some point, just as an excuse to get our pleasantries out of the way. I wanted to talk to you about the translation "Valga". Personally, I believe it should be written like the anime had it: "Varuga", as ru does not always equal l'' in sound. Also, they are described as monstrosities, which would fit the term "Varuga" quite well, as it means ''wart, which, as we all know, are quite ugly indeed. >_< Anyways, I just wanted your thoughts on the matter. :D 03:30,4/15/2013 Aye, I shall do just that. Calu rolls off the tongue a bit better. ^__^ And thank you, I've always had a knack for writing, and I try to put it to good use. I'll be happy to make the page for Varuga as soon as I can, and I'll happily take care of changing it where I see it. :D Oh, and do you mind if I take images from the scanlated manga, and simply tag them with a replaceability notice once I upload them? It would make our pages look a little less wordy. ^__^" 03:49,4/15/2013 Yes, that's exactly what I meant. Thank you. :) 14:16,4/15/2013 I was actually planning on starting now, if that's alright with you. Also, I was wondering what your thoughts were about creating separate image galleries for characters, as it's always a good idea, I believe, to group the images pertaining to characters in a place besides the chapter/episode in which they appeared. 03:52,4/16/2013 I see. That's perfect. My goal (after finishing all those chapter summaries ( _ _)) is to make sure that we get the best of both worlds: all the good points from mine and Mega's wiki, and all the good points from yours. Hopefully, with that, this will turn into a splendid wiki. I'll see to it that the galleries are perfectly organized, with the anime and manga images separated, and stacked perfectly in order. 05:27,4/16/2013 Attribution Hey Calu! :D Can you please come vote here. Thank you! 18:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hey Calu! Congrats on getting the administrative powers! =) If you want, we can wait until staff makes me admin, as they said that I still need a little more time, or you can just do it yourself. :P Anyway, congrats! 10:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Calu! I'll work up to the bureaucrat title as well! :D 20:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree; same opinion. Though I had made one a while back, want to take a look? 20:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure. 20:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't notice you wrote the reply here. >_< 20:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming admin! KouHime (talk) 21:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Titles I think we should keep them as they are now, because redirects are good for the wiki. :P 15:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Kanji I'm sorry, but I only know how to read hiragana and katakana, I know what a kanji means thanks to the furigana above them, since that kanji has no furigana, I can't read it. ;A; KouHime 17:48, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Hey Calu. Can you please help me write some of the anime episode summaries. There are 8 episodes in total that have aired. I can do episodes 3-5 and you can handle 6-8. Wrath is taking care of the chapter summaries, but I want to help him as much as I can when I'm done with the anime summaries. Noting as you create the episode pages and add a few pictures to the pages, I think it's safe to state that you have the episodes downloaded. If you can't because of whatever circumstances, can you please start writing the characters' synopsis. Currently, the information on the series is rather low on this wiki. 20:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I download my episodes from here. 21:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sigh... Sigh...Calu, I apologize, but Mangastream is not agreeing with my system security atm. It always redirects, and it's just, overall, being a pain in my ass. As such, I find myself unable to add pictures, nor write the summary properly (I have a bit of a perfectionist attitude); I propose a suggestion. How about I stick to solely writing summaries once I get my security sorted out, and then you upload whatever images you think are appropriate to the situating paragraphs? That way, it takes less time for me, and it means we can avoid the image overwriting. How does that sound? 04:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Believe it or not, Mangahere was my main for most series, but yes, their quality is usually sub-par, even if the scanlators produce HQ images, which is why I often go to Mangastream, because they keep their images at a very high quality, so that, if you can't immediately upload the images, people can at least view HQ ones. 04:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll give it another go tomorrow...or today, as it's 12:30 AM, and I'm very tired. I won't be on much longer, so, good night. 04:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping out :) I'm rather new here, so I guess I'm just trying things out. Hope that didn't cause you any problems ._. and funny things is, my name is also Claudia! Nice to meet you :D Omnominynom (talk) 19:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC) omnominynom Hey Calua! I've been editing this wikia for a while, and I finally made an account today after a few edits! I was wondering if you could make me an admin? I'm so happy to be able to catch Karneval from the beginning! All that's left to do is to keep watching and editing here~ :D Btw have you watched Durarara? It's so fun~ Zaffiro lacrima (talk) 22:35, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Zaffiro Lacrima :3 Yeah! Well I've noticed we're missing a lot. And I didn't really make an actual ACCOUNT... I just edited things and added things that I noticed they missed? (*n*) Well anyways, I don't really mind either way. My sister thinks I'm insane. She's obsessed with Soul Eater, lol! (^E^)~ <3 forgot to sign post! Zaffiro lacrima (talk) 23:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Zaffiro lacrima Where do you read? Because volume 11 isn't out on mangahere, and I get tonsa viruses from mangareader. Btw I can't do weekends :'( I'm not supposed to be doing anything other than studying computers. AND I have Mathe Enrichment. Oh my life sucks. Still update as much as possible though! :D <3 Zaffiro lacrima (talk) 03:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Zaffiro Lacrima Lol I had a orthodontics appointment, and my dad dragged me to two business meetings where I sat through (-_-) SO boring! Math Enrichment starts next week, and (>E<) I hate it. Anyways... I made homemade ice cream! Not really, I didn't use eggs because boilings a pain. Now it crystallized weirdly and looks like those European halos in before Rennaissance paintings ( '^3^`). Yeah. Tastes off. :D Yay! Imma watch episode 10 on MONDAY when it's SUBBED. Because watching raw is weird. It makes me wonder... and then I guess all the conversations wrong! XD AND HOLY MUFFINS MANGASTREAM PICS ARE HUGE. I love to edit :D Because I think about the characters and I go... WAIT MAYBE HE REALLY FELT SO AND SO and then I have to change the wikia because suddenly I realize everything points to something else. \(^v^)/ Yay! Woot! Procrastination ftw! I tried for god knows how long to change it. But... I have a strange gut feeling that procrastination is part of who I am. It is engrained in my soul! Souuuulll! Yeah <3 Zaffiro lacrima (talk) 22:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Zaffiro lacrima Inactivity Hey Calu! I apologize for my lack of activity. Further, I don't think I will be able to edit much on this wiki. Reason begin that I have to prioritize some other things and this summer I will be super busy with my summer job, and soon, college will start. I also have too many things to do on the Fairy Tail and Rave Master wikis. I was really trying to make a some kinda list containing the things I need to do, and the Karneval Wiki is just going to consume a lot of my time. :( Though I can't promise I will be as active as I was a few months, I can say that I will try to help you out as much as I can. Again, I'm sorry for this. I would understand it if you were to remove my admin powers if I go inactive for a long time. Take care, I had lots of fun working with you! :) There is a repeat of Blue Rose, and the new one is empty. Here's the link. http://karneval.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_rose Zaffiro lacrima (talk) 19:52, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Zaffiro Lacrima Oops! Haha- I guess that makes sense since I type all the adresses in and I don't just click links! Zaffiro lacrima (talk) 00:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Zaffiro lacrima Affiliation Hello there. I'm the bureaucrat at the 07 Ghost Wiki. I was wondering if you'd do us the honour of affiliating with you. If you're interested, then here is our wordmark. Thanks in advance. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 17:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : I cannot stress how very, very, very sorry I am about this. :( For some reason I didn't get a notice you had replied, and recently I haven't been spending much time on the wiki or checking my messages. I've added your wordmark (and the one from the Rave Master Wiki), and again, I'm so, so sorry for the delay. BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 18:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thank you. :) And again, sorry for the delay. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 17:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Dayum Hey. ;D I had some free time and came by to see how you were doing! Lol, I blocked like 5 people already. All vandals. I don't mean to blame you, I'm just as guilty. Hahaha. >_> 13:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Natsume Yuujinchou Affiliation Hello, it will be great if our wiki can affiliate with each other. Here is the wiki link and the wordmark http://natsumeyuujinchou.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Thank you for your consideration ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 06:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the quick reply. I've added yours as well at our mainpage affiliation section, go check them out ;-) Miyanlove (talk) 09:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Free! Wiki Affiliation? Hi! I'm from the Free! Wiki and I wanted to ask if you'll affiliate with us. If you are interested here is our wordmark. Re: Re: Free! Wiki Affiliation? Thank you so much! Your Wiki's wordmark can be seen of Free! Wiki's main page now as well. :) --OOQuietSnowOo (talk) 19:54, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation?? I think I already bothered you on Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Wiki, sorry!! OTL I hope you don't mind affiliating Karneval Wiki with Kuroshitsuji Wiki, as well!! If you're interested, here's our wordmark!! Thank you!! Michee (talk) Thank you so much!! I'll inform the admins to add your workmark!! (: Michee (talk) I am totally in to manga and anime and want to be an admin on the Karneval wiki but it requires someone with bureaucrat access to make you one. Seeing that you are currently the active person on the wiki here, I thought you may help me with it and fulfil my request. Thanks alot. Mahareeb Tahir (talk) 12:39, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Mahareeb Tahir Wiki Affiliations Hi ~ I'm helping out at the OHSHC Wiki and I'm an admin/bureaucrat at the Toradora! Wiki, I was wondering If you would like to affilate the Karneval wiki on both of these wikis.. If you would like to, here is the wordmarks: OHSHC / TORADORA I'm really sorry if I'm annoying, because I already asked you on the Barajounou no Kiss Wiki for the Toradora Affilation. xD I'm looking forward for your reply :D Queennicolee (talk) 23:27, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! :D 01:28, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm very concerned about the chapter covers of karneval manga and I'm finding raw ones to add to their pages. I would really like to know where you fnd them. I have a website but it isn't loading the pics right now. Please, a little help! thanks 09:49, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Mahareeb Tahir Wordmark change Hello there, I'm here to inform about the new wordmark for Natsume Yuujinchou wiki. So, when you have the time, could you change the current one with this? Thanks in advance :D MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:06, March 21, 2014 (UTC) My bride is a mermaid in spanish,ally wiki Hello how are you?I was wondering if you would like to be Wiki ally of this wiki http://es.seto-no-hanayome.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Seto_no_hanayome is not in English but in Spanish, does that matter? Thanks & best regards! Wooser Wiki Affiliation Hello, I'm the founder and admin of the Wooser's Hand-To-Mouth Life Wiki and I was wondering if you'd do us the honor of affiliating with you. Here's the wordmark in case you're interested. - With many thanks, Master Menos. Request Affiliation Hello. I am one of the admin of Baby Steps wiki. We would like to affiliate with this wiki. :) Hope that it will be fine. :3 Here's the wordmark. Thanks. :D Hello, I come form the Nanbaka wikia. We are looking to affiliate. would you be interested in affiliating? thanks for your consideration - Riopug Affiliation Hi there. I'm Myu from w:c:fushigiyuugi wikia. I'm requesting to affiliate with your wiki Karneval. I wish to hear your reply! Good day to you! 08:12, September 20, 2017 (UTC)